How Do You Rule a Kingdom?
by NarniaSparkle
Summary: Uh oh! Scarlet has to cook a feast for the Narnian council! Susan doesn't know how to dance! Did Edmund mistakenly propose? Did Peter just accidentally declare war? Did Lucy dye her hair purple? It's the first weeks Scarlet and the Pevensies are rulers of Narnia, and they have no idea how! What will these clueless rulers do now? OC. Part of 'The Chronicles of Us' series.
1. We're Ruling Narnia?

**Author's Note:** So I'm not so sure how many chapters this story will be, or if it will be a mini story or not. But it's pretty much just about how the Pevensies' and my OC, Scarlet, learn how to rule Narnia. If you have any ideas for funny scene review comment or private message me. I promise I will take them into consideration! Enjoy! ;)

* * *

**We're Ruling Narnia?**

"This is our kingdom now," Scarlet Montgomery said to the Pevensies the day after their coronation. The new kings and queens of Narnia all sat around in their throne room soaking in the fact that they were rulers.

"Pretty scary," Lucy said looking out a window at the land below her window.

"We'll do alright," Peter tried to reassure.

"Yeah, unless we accidentally declare war," Edmund joked.

"Do we not have a ball coming up at the end of the week?" Susan asked curiously.

"Yes," Scarlet replied with a sigh.

Then a faun walked into the room.

"King Edmund, princess Ariana has come to see you," a faun interrupted their conversation.

"I'll be there in a minute," Edmund grumbled quite annoyed.

"Princess Ariana? Who's that?" Scarlet asked.

Edmund just turned his head away not wanting to answer.

"The princess of Archenland," Peter replied.

"Why do you not sound pleased to see her?" Scarlet inquired.

Again Edmund didn't answer.

"She thinks she's all that because Ed danced with her twice and said he was pleased to meet her," Peter answered again.

"She has the most annoying laugh! And gushes all over me!" Edmund burst out.

Susan, Lucy, and Scarlet tried very hard not to laugh, but they couldn't help it.

"The princess request to see you, sir," the faun interrupted again.

"Well tell her that I request to see her... Off!" Edmund exclaimed.

"Are you sure?" The faun asked.

"No don't tell her that. Tell her I'll see her later," Edmund said quickly.

"Alright," the faun said then he exited the room.

* * *

"Edmund, it sounds an awful lot like you have a girl with a big crush on you," Scarlet said bursting with laughter.

"Oh shut up," Edmund said.

"The question is do you have a crush on her," Susan said mischievously.

"Well do you?" Peter asked trying to sound series.

Edmund blushed, but not because he liked Ariana but because it was embarrassing to talk about it. Lucy saw him blush and chanted, "Edmund and Ariana sittin' in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Then everyone burst into laughter except Edmund.

"Shut up! All of you!" Edmund snapped.

"I'm sorry," Scarlet said wiping a tear from her eye.

"Me too," Susan and Lucy said wiping tears from their eyes.

"And I'm sorry... That you have to deal with her!"Peter said more as a joke than a serious matter.

Edmund now was extremely mad as he walked across the room to stand in front of Peter. Edmund grabbed Peter by the shirt, even though he was much shorter, and punched him in the face. Peter wouldn't stand for that so he punched him back. Lucy, Susan, and Scarlet quickly got between the two boys.

"Hey break it up!" Lucy shouted.

"This isn't how kings should be acting!" Susan exclaimed.

The two boys hung there heads but still had their fist up ready to fight.

"Shake hands and apologize," Scarlet ordered.

"He should be the one apologizing, he kept making fun of me!" Edmund yelled.

"You hit me first!" Peter shouted back.

"Both of you will apologize," Scarlet said seriously.

"Sorry," Edmund said.

"Sorry," Peter said.

"I never thought I would be bossed around by a fourteen year old girl," Peter mumbled.

"Nor I," Edmund murmured.

"what did you say?" Scarlet demanded.

"Nothing!" The boys said annoyed.

"That's what I thought," Scarlet said sassily.

* * *

"Queen Scarlet, the council would like to speak with you," a servant said.

The Kings and Queens turned around to see who had spoken and wonder how long he had been there.

"I'll be there in a few minutes," Scarlet said nervously.

"Scarlet what did you do?" Peter asked after the servant left to tell the council.

"Now you're in trouble," Edmund snickered.

"I just became Queen, I haven't even done anything!" Scarlet defended.

Then a centaur came in.

"Queen Susan, your d-" he began.

"Yes I'll be right there," Susan interrupted. "You may go now."

The centaur left quickly. Then a faun with a pair of spectacles walked in.

"King Peter, have you seen the mound of paper work on your desk?" he asked.

"yes I better get to that," Peter said remembering the growing pile.

Then the faun bowed and left having asked his demanding question.

"Well we better get going," Susan said abruptly.

"Yes," Scarlet said.

The four rose and started to walk down the hall, leaving Lucy behind.

"It's been a wonderful time together," Susan said as she started to breakaway from the other three.

"I suppose. Have fun with the council," Edmund snared.

"You have fun with Ariana," Scarlet laughed.

"Stop it both of you. Oh Peter, have fun with your paper work," Susan joked.

"Wait what are you going to go do?" Peter asked, but it was to late Susan had glided passed them and was already down the hall.

* * *

**Author's** **Note: **So here's the first chapter. It wasn't very interesting but it will get better once I get them into some trouble. Please review!


	2. Scarlet and Susan's Trouble

**Author's Note: **Here's the next chapter! I hope you like it!

**Scarlet and Susan's Trouble**

* * *

Scarlet scurried down the halls to the meeting room where she was about to meet the council. She walked up to the door and nervously reached out her hand to touch it. She could barely do it. If anyone would have been watching her they would have thought she thought the doorknob could cause lightening to strike down and kill her. She took a deep breath, and reached for the doorknob. She nervously opened the door and walked.

"Good day your majesty," a Centaur named Atticus greeted warmly.

Scarlet tried to speak, but her mouth was too dry. She cleared her throat and forced a smile.

"Hullo," she finally said weakly. She stared at the twelve Narnians who made up the council.

"Come, sit down. You look like you need some rest. You are very pale," Atticus said staring at Scarlet's ghost colored face.

Scarlet walked over and took her seat.

"We have come to tell you, you must cook us a feast. It's to make sure you are ready. As you well know that many Narnians had forgotten about you. We just want to make sure you can make a simple feast for us just to prove you're ready," he explained.

Scarlet's color came back now knowing she wasn't in trouble, but she quickly went pale again realizing she _was_ in trouble.

"So I have to _cook_ a meal for you?" Scarlet asked breathing heavily.

"Yes. You must be wondering, 'Why do I have to? Why can't the servants do it?' you see here in Narnia we highly respect women who can cook, and are extremely well at it. It's just a test to see if you're fit to be Queen. If we don't approve than you will still be Queen because only Aslan can take away your throne, but we won't think very highly of you and neither will the other Narnian citizens. Well except maybe for the kind-hearted ones, but maybe not..." he said.

Scarlet swallowed hard. "I see," she said.

"Here is a list of what you must prepare," Atticus said handing her a piece of paper.

Scarlet took it and read,

Baked eel-made from the secret Narnian recipe

Creamy milkweed potato soup

A fresh salad-made with leaves from the Lone Islands with honysuckle dressing

Potatoes-dwarf style

Vegetables-your choice

Hot chocolate-Father Christmas recipe

Tea-Faun recipe

Cake-your choice

_I can't cook! Let alone this list of things! But I have to! Or I'll not be respected or whatnot. I don't know what to do! _Scarlet thought anxiously.

"Wh- When do you want the feast?" Scarlet asked.

"Oh, let's say next week," a dwarf named Guddle said.

"I'll have it ready," Scarlet said fearfully.

"Good. Don't worry I'm sure you'll pass," Atticus said.

Scarlet tried to smile, but she couldn't.

"Well we better be off," a faun named Amin said.

"Yes," Guddle agreed.

"Good-bye," the twelve Narnians said leaving Scarlet alone staring at the list.

"Good-bye," Scarlet said breathlessly.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"Ahh, Queen Susan, so nice to see you," a man from Archenland who lived in Narnia named Alexander said.

"Yes, and it's nice to see you," Susan said politely.

"Shall we start the dance lesson?" he asked cheerfully.

"Shh, not so loud," Susan said.

"Why?" the man asked.

"I don't want anyone to know I can't dance. It would be a disgrace!" Susan explained.

"Yes, I suppose it would," Alexander said.

"Okay, are we going to dance now?" Susan asked impatiently.

"Yes. Let's start! Now pick up part of your skirt, and take my hand. Put your other hand on my shoulder. This is a simple waltz," Alexander instructed.

Susan did as she was told, but with some difficulty.

"One, two, three, one, two, three..." he counted.

Susan stumbled and kept looking at her feet. Susan stepped on Alexander's feet numerous times and every time he winced.

"Now try not to do that," he said after being stepped on again.

"I'm trying," Susan said helplessly.

Then Susan accidentally tripped Alexander.

"That is enough!" Alexander boomed.

He pulled away from Susan.

"My Queen, with all do respect I cannot teach you to dance. I'm not sure if anyone could. I would certainly tip my hat to the person who could. Because you are the _worst_ dancer I have _ever_ tried to teach! Good day!" he yelled then taking his hat he marched away.

Susan stood in the ballroom about to sob, but first she ran off to the garden.

* * *

"Ahh!" Scarlet screamed in the garden while kicking a stone.

"ow!" Susan yelled.

"Oh, Susan! I didn't see you over here," Scarlet gasped.

"I would hope or else I would think you we're trying to kill me. What are you doing anyway? Why are you kicking stones?" Susan asked.

"I'm mad! that's why! No it's more I'm frustrated and worried," Scarlet explained.

"why?" Susan questioned.

"Because the council is making me cook a feast that has an outrageous menu! I can't even boil water without starting a fire!" Scarlet exclaimed.

"Oh, I see," Susan sympathized.

"What's wrong? You look so sad," Scarlet asked noticing Susan's dejected look on her face.

"Can you keep a secret?" Susan asked self-consciously.

Scarlet nodded.

"I can't dance, and my dance instructor said I probably couldn't even be able to learn because I'm so bad!" Susan exclaimed breaking into a sob.

It fell silent for a few minutes.

"I know! I'll teach you how to dance!" Scarlet exclaimed.

"And I know how to make some of the Narnian recipes since I didn't dance at the party. Now I can teach you!" Susan suggested excitedly.

"Would you?!" Scarlet exclaimed.

"Of course! Let's get started right now!" Susan shouted.

"Wait, can I shoot an arrow before we start?" Scarlet asked quickly.

"I guess, but why?" Susan asked.

"I need to get the last ounce of frustration out before I start to cook," Scarlet explained.

Susan agreed to let Scarlet shoot an arrow. Scarlet ran into a nearby shack and grabbed a bow and arrow and then aimed into the air.

"I don't have a target and it wouldn't hurt anyone coming down... I don't think. Just in case I'll aim at the castle wall,"Scarlet said.

Scarlet aimed, and shot. Suddenly she saw where the arrow was going... in one of the castle windows that Scarlet hadn't notice was open.

"Oh no!"Scarlet cried. The two girls quickly started to run into the castle to see what damage the arrow had done.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Well that's the chapter. Oh and if you didn't know who Scarlet was she's just this girl who went to Narnia with the Pevensies and became queen. Please review!


	3. Princesses and Paperwork

**Author's** **Note**:okay so I haven't worked on this story for awhile. It probably isn't that funny because this is my first time writing humour. I hope you enjoy! I do not own these characters except the ones I made up.

**Princesses and Paperwork**

* * *

"I think it went in this room's window," Scarlet said opening the door she had pointed to.

"I think you're right," Susan agreed.

Sure enough it was that room, but what Susan and Scarlet saw was something they both wished they hadn't seen... The arrow had gotten stuck in the wall. However, that's not what the problem was... It was less than an inch above Princess Ariana's head.

Scarlet and Susan stared first at Princess Ariana, whose face was in shock, and then at Edmund, who looked deeply concerned... Well he was trying to look concerned but was actually trying not to laugh his head off. After staring at each other for a few minutes Scarlet finally came to her senses and rushed over to the wall the arrow went through.

"Sorry, Ed," Scarlet said trying to pull the arrow out.

But before Edmund could respond Princess Ariana started to speak. "Ed? How dare you call Edmund 'Ed'! You, servant girl, should at least call him King Edmund, preferably King Edmund the Just! Who do you think you are?" Ariana yelled at Scarlet.

_So__meone who wants to kick you're butt If you keep on talking! Gosh what an idiot! Didn't she come to the coronation? _Scarlet thought_._

Scarlet didn't respond, but kept pulling on the arrow. Susan finally came over to help.

"We are sorry, Ed," Susan apologized marveling at how deep the arrow went into the wall.

"Edmund! Who are these disrespectful girls?!" Ariana demanded turning to Edmund.

"Yes, who are we, Ed?" Scarlet and Susan asked finally getting the arrow out and turning around with mischievous smiles. Scarlet and Susan now took a good look at Princess Ariana. She was princess of Archenland, but her dress looked like something Queen Elizabeth I would've worn than anyone in Narnia, let alone Archenland would wear. Her face was powdered and her lips didn't look like the healthy pink color they're suppose to be they looked extremely red. Now her voice was very annoying. It sounded like she was sick, but then it had a 'I'm-better-than-you' tone. Scarlet and Susan looked at Princess Ariana's hair, it was high on her head and it looked ridiculous. Scarlet and Susan tried to keep a straight face, and luckily they could.

"Princess Ariana, were you at the coronation yesterday?" Edmund asked.

"Well not the coronation. Just the party," Princess Ariana said a little embarrassed.

"Oh, then Let me introduce you to my sister and friend. This is Queen Susan the gentle, and this is Queen Scarlet the radiant," Edmund said pointing to both girls.

"How do you do?" The two girls asked while bowing and with smiles that looked polite, but were actually just smiles of trying to keep back the became harder and harder because Princess Ariana's face turned bright red with embarrassment.

"How are you?" She asked weakly.

"Oh fine," Scarlet said still smiling.

The Princess finally started to come back to herself.

"Oh, Edmund! These dears are adorable! How many years younger?" She asked trying to make an insult.

"Actually Scarlet's my age and Susan's a year older than me," Edmund replied missing the insult to the two girls.

"Oh, you would never know! You're so much older looking, and mature, and handsome," Princess Ariana gushed while shooting a glare at Scarlet and Susan.

Edmund mouthed the words 'help me', but the two girls shook their heads their faces were starting to grow red from holding back so much laughter. Scarlet and Susan both turned and nodded to each other silently deciding who she say the next insult.

"It's a good thing Edmund likes older women. How much older are you?" Susan questioned even though she actually knew how old Ariana was.

"I'm actually a year younger," Princess Ariana replied.

"Oh you would never know! you look so much older!" Susan exclaimed trying to make it sound pleasant. Then purposely saying it in a loud enough whisper Susan leaned over to Scarlet and added, " I thought about eighty years older would have been the right estimate."

Ariana colored with anger and began to pout. Scarlet and Susan held back their laughter and were about to say something, but decided they had won and to leave before Ariana could make a comeback .

"Bye, Ed," Susan and Scarlet said walking out of the room and closing the door. However the door wasn't thick enough to silence the shrieks of laughter of the girls, the stumbling around because of laughing so hard, and it especially didn't block the sound of one of the girls falling over from laughter.

A smug grin crept across Edmund's face while he remembered the words the two girls had said to Princess Ariana. The Princess noticed the grin, but she took it the wrong way.

"Where were we?" She asked.

"What? Eww! No where!" Edmund exclaimed.

* * *

Peter sat diligently at his desk of random paperwork. Everything that was asked of him was fine so he just signed his name and went on. If he had been cursed with writing a response he would write something like this:

_ (Whoever he was writing),_

_Yes proceed with what you're doing, you have the High King's blessing._

_High King Peter the magnificent_

Then he would roll it up and put a cord around it and throw it in a pile of scrolls. He suddenly looked up because he heard laughter... Girls' laughter. He quickly stood up and walked over to the study door and popped his head out to take a look around. He saw Scarlet and Susan coming his way.

"Scarlet! Susan! Come in and visit me for awhile!" He called.

Scarlet and Susan came into the study still laughing and wiping tears from their eyes.

"What's so funny?" Peter asked curiously.

"Edmund-"

_Bursts of laughter._

"Princess Ariana-"

_Harder Bursts of Laughter._

"She turned so red!"

_Louder bursts of laughter._

that was all Peter could make out of the two girls explanation.

Scarlet and Susan leaned against Peter's desk. They accidentally bumped the table so hard they knocked over a ink stand. The ink spilled all over pieces of paper. Peter saw the mess got angry.

"Both of you out!" He shouted.

"Sorry, Peter!" Scarlet and Susan said between bursts of laughter.

The two girls walked out of the study and shut the door.

Peter was so angry he decided to write a letter to the Queens, but of course he wouldn't send it. He sat down, dipped his pen in some ink, and started to write. Here's how it went:

_Dear Queen,_

_I am so angry with you I could declare war! If you weren't laughing at some absurd thing you wouldn't have spilled this disgusting black goop all over my work! War I tell you! War! War! War! However I'm too much of a gentleman to do that._

_High King Peter the Magnificent_

_P.S If all you do is laugh over some odd joke then I have to say you are a terrible rulers!_

Peter felt much better he rolled up the piece of paper and put it next to another piece of paper on his desk. He had written a response to someone and it was the only letter he had put any thought in. Thus he wanted to keep it separate from the other letters. Peter definitely did to want to send the angry note to anyone, but he didn't want to throw it away just in case he got angry again, he would read the note and picture the faces of the two girls. Suddenly, a faun walked in.

"Sir, do you have the response to the Queen of the Lone Islands?" the faun asked.

"yes, I do. It's a response to a joke she heard. It was quite delightful," Peter said holding the piece of paper next to the angry note.

"I never quite understood why there is a queen of the Lone islands. Aren't you and all the other King and Queens rulers of the Lone islands too?" The faun asked before leaving.

"Well she's just their queen to an extent, but I have some power over her. However, she makes the islands decisions," Peter explained. "In fact she can declare war to anyone she wants."

"I see. Well good day!" The faun said before leaving.

"Good day!" Peter replied.

Then he went back to his paperwork.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Can you guess what happened? Well please leave a review! Next chapter will either be about the cooking lesson for Scarlet or what Lucy has been doing! So be looking out for the next chapter!


End file.
